


Deberías sonreír al menos una vez.

by RossThony



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Earth 3 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jokester está vivo, Jokester tiene un ave, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Owlman no es tan malo, Pedido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossThony/pseuds/RossThony
Summary: Después de una larga batalla protagonizada por aquellos típicos rivales, algunos sentimientos fueron encontrados.
Relationships: Jokester/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Deberías sonreír al menos una vez.

Jokester se encontraba sentado sobre una gárgola, descansando después de una larga batalla contra Owlman. El martillo notablemente dañado colgaba de su muñeca, no pesaba mucho como para ser un problema, algo que debía agradecerle a Lex, pero si fuese lo contrario tampoco le importaría ese peso de más... su cuerpo de por sí ya dolía horrores.

Era una noche normal en tierra 3, una noche de lluvia y patrullas haciendo ruido por todas las calles. Su traje de arlequín estaba empapado, también sucio con tierra y sangre. Lo deprimía un tanto, lo había hecho él y con mucho esfuerzo, pero de todos modos tenía una colección de muchos trajes más, obviamente no usaba el mismo cada vez. Una ligera victoria sobre Owlman, él si que usaba lo mismo todo el tiempo ¿acaso no lavaba sus cosas?

Rió ante tales ocurrencias, una risa floja, y no demoró mucho en calmarse y ponerse un tanto serio, volviendo a su estado de descanso. Debía levantarse y curar sus heridas en la guarida antes de que se infectasen, pero por ahora no, sus piernas cansaban, y no quería caer de la gárgola por accidente, si iba a morir tendría que ser completamente a manos de su villano, no por una caída estúpida.

Hablando de su villano, no sabía a donde se había ido Owlman después de la larga batalla, por más que le hubiese gustado seguirlo, no era momento. De todos modos, existían más noches mientras el siguiera viviendo, más noches para pelear hasta el cansancio.

Suspiró, cerrando finalmente sus ojos, los cuales estaban sucios por el maquillaje arruinado y escurrido sobre su pálida piel.

* * *

Después de un rato, nuestro héroe se había dormido, no podía soportar más el cansancio de su cuerpo, habría caído en el sueño en cualquier momento. Un pájaro de alas amarillas se había posado en su hombro, cantando en su oído para poder despertarlo antes de que algo malo le pase, pero tratar de hacer eso era imposible cuando tenías a un hombre agotado de una extenuante lucha descansando como tanto quería.

De repente Jokester se removió un poco, y el pájaro se levantó de su hombro, haciendo un sonido de terror cuando le vio caer el vacío, pero el terror se detuvo abruptamente cuando un borrón azul apareció, salvando al héroe del fatidico destino que le esperaba.

Owlman tenía en brazos al divertido Jokester, buscando atentamente señales de vida en él, y por suerte si las tenía. El villano frunció el ceño, moviendo su cuerpo para despertarlo, pero parecía estar realmente cansado, ni caer largos metros le hizo despertar.

Lo cargó al estilo nupcial, dándose cuenta del desastre que había dejado en su cuerpo por causa de la pelea. Owlman no estaba ni lo más cerca de cansado por eso, el único que salía agotado por tanto tiempo era Jokester, el pobre siempre hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para derrotarlo, usualmente lo dejaba claro, el "esfuerzo" que hacía por él y que debía apreciarlo.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, durmiendo, sin hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para derrotarlo, durmiendo tan tranquilo como nunca se había visto. Lo movió otro poco más, notando que ni así despertaba. 

Usualmente Owlman solo le hubiese dejado caer, pero...eso...eso sería bastante triste ¿no? Secretamente no sabría como sería la vida sin él. 

Sí, el payaso lograba fastidiarle innecesariamente, pero si se fuera, no podría soportar el vacío que este pudiese dejar en su corazón. A pesar de todo lo que pudiese decir, y fingir sentir, el bufón era la parte importante en su vida. No definía lo que era, pero no sería el mismo sin él. 

No quiso negar que estaba enamorado de él, pero eso sería algo de lo que nunca hablaría, era obvio que Jokester solo lo veía como un rival y nada más que eso. Y si no fuese porque estaba durmiendo, estarían peleando de nuevo, y el martillo colgando de su muñeca estaría tratando de encajarse en su cabeza sin cesar, no podría estar tan cerca de él sin tener la constante amenaza de ser atacado por uno de los muchos "juguetes" que poseía el héroe. 

Le ponía celoso, porque la mayoría los habría diseñado Lex.

Decidía guardar todos sus sentimientos en peleas, atacando de manera _personal_ más de una vez a ciertos héroes, pero nunca se darían cuenta porque era imposible saber si un ataque era de enojo, personal o de defensa. La ventaja de ser un villano, siempre podías atacar hasta matar, por cualquier razón aparente.

Dejó a Jokester en el suelo de un edificio abandonado, acomodándolo un poco para que pudiese seguir descansando fuera de la fuerte lluvia en el exterior. Estuvo tan cerca de su rostro cuando acomodaba su cuerpo en el suelo, y pudo observar fijamente la belleza de los detalles en su rostro, siempre tan fascinante, y con ese maquillaje todo mejoraba aún más.

Reprimió a dar un fuerte golpe repentino cuando sintió que dos manos enguantadas se acercaban a su rostro, sabían de quién era y no podía ocultar el hecho de que se había aterrado cuando notó que había despertado tan repentinamente justo en aquel momento. Las manos descansaron en sus mejillas, luego se acercaron a sus labios. Observó todo eso fijamente, sin saber como reaccionar o que hacer ante eso.

Los pulgares del arlequín se detuvieron en la comisura de sus labios, levantándolas poco a poco, formando una mueca en su rostro que Owlman no podía ver, pero por la sonrisa tan amplia y divertida de Jokester, pudo imaginarse que era.

—Deberías sonreír al menos una vez, te verías...bonito....

Fue lo único que dijo antes de apartar sus manos y unir sus rojos labios con los del villano, y este abrió sus ojos en shock, aún sin tener idea de que hacer, pero pasaron los segundos y cuando el otro estuvo apunto de apartarse con decepción, el búho se acercó a sus labios para besarlo también, tomando su cintura con una mano, atrayendo cuidadosamente su cuerpo hacia él para permitirse besar sus labios de una apropiada manera. 

Ambos no sabían cuanto había durado eso, quizá un buen rato, quizá unos segundos. Junto a él, el tiempo no era claro, quizá las horas serían segundos, o quizá los segundos serían horas. No podía permitirse prestarle atención a algo tan poco importante como eso, la única preocupación que tenían era el otro, y eso así siempre sería.

— Te amo.

 _Te amo,_ vaya, Owlman fue el primero en decirlo, no se detuvo a pensar en nada, no quiso pensar nada, solo lo dejó escapar de sus labios mientras observaba las esmeraldas en los ojos de Jokester.

— Yo también te amo. _  
_

Era lo único que necesitaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en un artista llamado "BadLemonade" en tumblr para algunas referencias en el diseño de Jokester y el ave que estuvo en su hombro tratando de despertarle. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. u u


End file.
